


Who Cares What They Gonna Say

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't pinpoint the exact time she stopped hating Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares What They Gonna Say

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe my crackship became canon.

Franky thought that she should probably feel ashamed, switching from liking one brother to the other like this, but she really didn’t. It’s just… every time Nick said some terribly awkward thing she felt more and more fond and he seemed less and less like the horrible person who’d posted all the pictures of her around school. 

Not that that had really affected her beyond one miserable night of sobbing while her dads did everything in their power to convince her that she wouldn’t have to switch schools again. 

But that was then. And now Nick was looking crushed as Rich yet again verbally tore into him. She glared at Rich for a second and followed Nick as he wove his way out of the club. 

“I’m sorry,” she said when they were both outside. “He can be a shithead but he really makes Grace happy.” 

Nick leaned back against the brick wall and stared up at the night sky. His lips twisted and she resisted the urge to pet him. 

“It’s ok, I used to make fun of him with ‘the boys’.” He shrugged. “What’s that they say? Karma’s a bitch?”

“That’s easy to say though, isn’t it? It still sucks terribly when it’s happening to you.” 

He turned to look down at her. His eyes looked miserable and she busied herself with pulling out two fags to keep from having to look at him. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “For the pictures. I haven’t said that yet but I really am. It was a dick thing to do no matter what the reasons were.”

“It’s ok,” she handed him a cigarette and lit hers before handing him the lighter. She stared out the corner of her eye to watch his hands. For a second she pictured them inside her and she blushed without meaning to. 

“Thanks,” he said, giving it back to her. 

“No problem.” She tucked it back into one of her many pockets and they smoked in silence for a minute.

“So why’re you being nice to me anyway?”

“I told you, you’re not a complete dick.”

He took a couple of drags and looked thoughtful. 

“You’re way too nice you know.”

For a second she felt very bitter. 

“I do know, that’s why people stomp all over me.”

Before she saw it coming he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her in close to him. 

“Don’t worry,” he said fiercely and everywhere they were touching felt lit on fire. “If anyone tries to mess with you now I’ll beat them to a bloody pulp.”

She could barely breathe but she managed a nod. 

“Thank you Nick.” 

She didn’t give herself time to think about it or talk herself down and, when he pulled the fag out to exhale, she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips.


End file.
